


Sugar Daddy

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Brian is a Sugar Daddy (d-uh).Artist: Frank BlackVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004 for SDV's birthday.





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susanderavish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=susanderavish).




End file.
